The Sportswriter and the Ad Exec
by patricia51
Summary: PJ wakes up in New York with someone she certainly didn't plan on. Femslash. PJ/Val Tyler. My Boys/What I Like About You. rated "M" for sexual situations.


The Sportswriter and the Ad Execbypatricia51

(Crossover story My Boys/What I Like About You. PJ wakes up in New York with someone she certainly didn't plan on. Femslash. PJ/Val Tyler. The incident Val refers to in Connecticut takes place in my story "Visitors from New York". Not my property. PJ belongs to TBS and Val to the WB and CW.)

PJ Franklin cracked open one eye and glared at the sun streaming through a gap in the curtains. She definitely wasn't ready to get up yet. The clock on the nightstand read seven and she didn't have to be at the ball park for hours and hours even for a pre-game interview or two. She decided to snuggle back into the covers.

Squirming around as she burrowed under the blanket her bottom touched something. Something that was warm. Something that was another human being. Both of her eyes opened now.

Okay, so she had met someone at the party last night. The Cubs management had been footing the bill for a little get-together in a suite at the same hotel the team was staying at during its road trip here in New York. In fact is was the same hotel where she was staying. Her expense account only covered so much but she had made up the difference.

Recently she and Bobby had been dancing around each other as they always had done. They'd get close and then one or the other would worry about their friendship. So maybe it wasn't such a surprise that being out of town she would end up with someone. After all, she was a woman with normal tastes and desires, not a nun.

She did hope it was someone local. Someone she met last night, someone she could smile with and then not worry about following her back to Chicago. She wasn't a one night stand kind of girl normally. But if it happened it happened. It wasn't like she could go back and UNdo it.

Then a muffled voice came from the other side of the bed and she sat up in astonishment.

"What time is it?"

The question was perfectly reasonable. However the pitch of the voice wasn't. It was high, much higher than any guy should be speaking in.

PJ looked cautiously to the side. Yep, she was right. A blonde with bed tousled hair was blinking sleepily at her from the other side of the bed. A blonde WOMAN with bed tousled hair.

Automatically PJ rolled back onto her side to look at the clock, although it was unlikely that the display changed. "It's ahhhh, about seven. In the morning," she added. That was pretty damn silly but she needed something to cover her while she sought to assemble her scattered thoughts and pull her memories up from last night.

"Oh good," mumbled the blond female. She squirmed across the bed, wrapped one arm around PJ, threw one leg over hers and proceeded to snuggle against her. "We've got hours before we need to be at the park."

"Oh brother," flashed PJ's mind. "Whoever this woman is, apparently we have, what, a date to go to the ball game? Who is she and how did we end up HERE?"

"Okay, think Penelope Jane," she told herself. "Why am I in bed with another woman? And what did we do last night? From the feel of her body against mine I'd say we are both nude so I doubt it was innocent."

There had been people in her life who thought that the sportswriter for the Chicago Sun-Times was a Lesbian. That was pretty shallow of them she had always thought. Yes she liked the company of her guy friends, she loved poker and baseball and drinking beer with her buddies. But the idea that made her gay was ridiculous. She had never even experimented in college with other females. And she hadn't been drunk or anything like that last night she was sure. So once more, why was she snuggled up to another woman, a woman whose hand securely held her breast? And why did that feel so good and why was her nipple hardening?

Oh yes, now she remembered. It wasn't alcohol that had confused her she guessed, it must have just taken this long for her brain to light off. She had been at the party...

(Previous Night)

PJ had sipped her scotch, blinked her eyes and waved her hand in front of her face. She guessed that when you had as much money as did two baseball clubs and their players you could ignore little things like "No Smoking in Hotel Room" ordinances. How they were going to get the smell out of the suite was beyond her; but not really her problem either. Her problem was that her eyes were watering and she wished she had an oxygen mask.

She spotted salvation. A pair of closed French doors peeked from behind a set of floor length curtains. She made for them, hoping that since everyone was smoking inside that the balcony she thought those doors most likely led to would be empty of smokers.

It was and she took a deep breath. Okay, it wasn't pure mountain air, it was New York City and it was laden with contrasting smells. But her lungs rejoiced. She plopped down in one of a set of matching chairs and put her feet up on the low table in front of them, thankful that she had forgone even low heels. Her skirt, blouse and pantyhose were enough of a concession by a woman who was most comfortable in jeans and a baseball jersey.

Of course the very moment she was comfortable the doors behind her creaked open. Without looking PJ snapped. "Get in or get out but close the door."

"Not having a good night tonight?" asked a soft female voice. PJ looked back over her shoulder. She was relieved to see that the slender blonde woman looked amused rather than upset at being snapped at. PJ was also relieved to see the woman had already closed the door behind her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that that my lungs are full of smoke I didn't plan to inhale and I'm afraid opening that door for more than a few seconds might fill all of New York with it."

The blond dropped into a nearby chair. "Oh God, I know. I thought if I stayed in there one more minute I might as well go check into the cancer ward at the nearest hospital."

PJ chuckled. "I agree."

"I'm Val Tyler by the way," the blond said. "A friend and I run our own little ad agency and I was invited to pitch an idea to the Mets."

"Nice to meet you. I'm PJ Franklin. I'm a sportswriter for the Chicago Sun-Times, here covering the Cubs during their series with the Mets."

"PJ?"

"Penelope Jane, but PLEASE, no 'Penny' and no 'Jane' and for heaven's sake no 'Penelope'."

Val laughed, a deep rich sound. "PJ it is then."

At first PJ was a bit dubious. Val was the kind of woman she usually didn't relate to very well; very chic and very feminine. A well cut blouse of the very latest style was matched by a short, tight skirt. She had elegant shapely legs that peeked out from under that skirt and black heels. For a moment PJ wondered to herself why another woman's legs seemed to draw her attention. She mentally shrugged. Cute as Val was, PJ couldn't see her in the batting cage at Wrigley Field. As they talked a bit it turned out Val was an interesting person and didn't seem to take her position or herself too seriously.

The pair settled down to a good chat. In many ways they had absolutely nothing in common. But on the other hand they were both single women making their way in professions pretty much still the domain of guys. Not that they didn't like guys they both agreed, but sometimes they could be a pain in the butt.

They had just come to that conclusion when the door sprung open and several members of the sex they had just been discussing appeared, trailing a cloud of smoke and furiously adding to it. From the looks of things the group had also been hitting the free bar.

The two women exchanged a look and wordless communication took place. With a nod Val gathered both her pocketbook and her legs under her. She fended off two attempts to maneuver her into a corner and joined PJ. Together they slipped through the doorway and, holding their breath and squinting through the smoke, made their way to the suite's outer door and escaped.

"Whewwwwwwwwwww," gasped Val.

"I know!"

"Well, should we go down to the hotel bar? I need another drink to wash some of the soot from my mouth and throat." Even as she made the suggestion Val seemed unenthusiastic about it. PJ grimaced and nodded in agreement. She had been there already and it certainly wasn't Crowley's.

"Are you staying here?" inquired PJ.

"No. I took a cab over from my apartment."

"Well let's go to my room then."

"A good idea except that the prices for the mini-bars drinks are incredibly high."

"Who needs the mini-bar?" PJ grinned and held up not only a bottle but two glasses. "I snagged these on the way out while you were avoiding what's-his-name the Met's relief pitcher."

Val shook her head in admiration. "If you had told me I could have lifted my skirt a little bit, like this, and wiggled at him, like this." The blonde demonstrated and both girls laughed. "Enough of that and you could have snatched the Dom Perignon."

"Hey, a distraction was one thing, giving heart attacks to have the guys there is something else."

Val actually blushed. "Well thanks but I'm certainly not THAT good looking."

"You're mouth watering Val," quipped PJ, who then fell silent. What in the world had led her to make that remark? Someone who heard it might think she was flirting with the New Yorker. That was ridiculous wasn't it? Yet at the same time PJ found her eyes drifting up and down Val's gently swaying body as they walked to her room.

She shook her head. "Get control Penelope Jane!" Dismissing her thoughts she ushered her guest into the room. She popped the cork from the Champagne and the pair giggled as it foamed out. She filled the glasses and they toasted each other. They resumed their chat, bouncing from one subject to another. Heels were kicked off and they finally settled on the edge of the bed. Before long they were giggling (something that PJ never did) and carrying on like old friends.

When making some point or another it had seemed perfectly natural for PJ to put her hand on Val's knee and just as natural for Val to place her hand on top of PJ's. That leg felt good; it was smooth and warm and firm under the fine nylon. It was almost as though they had minds of their own that made their fingers slip together.

PJ's heart was pounding and she really had no idea why. Well, not one that she was willing to admit to herself. Not yet anyway. It was silly to think that she was attracted to Val. It was silly that her eyes focused on the blond woman's slightly parted lips; silly that her hand had slid to the inside of Val's thigh and crept up under the hem of her skirt. Silly that Val reached out with her hand to touch the side of her neck. Then that same hand slipped around to the back of that neck and gently drew her mouth forward to those inviting lips.

What the hell was she doing? She couldn't possibly be just sitting here kissing another woman. A woman she had just met and made friends with. A woman that not five minutes ago she was simply having a great conversation with. Then her lips parted to admit a warm wiggling tongue and she moaned into Val's mouth as deft fingers undid her blouse and crept inside her bra.

PJ gasped as her nipple responded to a touch that was softer and yet more demanding than she had ever felt. Val's hand gently rubbed the back of her neck while keeping their mouths together, mouths that opened to each other to allow tongues to touch and begin to explore. PJ's arm went around Val's waist and the two women slid against each other. The blood hammering in the Chicago girl's temples, the wild beating of her heart, the breathless excitement that made her nearly light-headed all swept any doubts away.

Inexperienced PJ might have been, but she had always been aggressive when it came to making love. She pushed Val back onto the still made bed and straddled the other woman as her hands ran wildly up and down the blonde's body. They continued to kiss. Buttons gave way as Val's fingers undid the sportswriter's blouse and then reached for the zipper of her skirt. PJ reared up, her top sliding back off her shoulders and her bra following immediately after. Val squirmed on the bed, shedding her blouse and then wiggling her own skirt down her legs.

PJ's hands found the front clasp of the ad woman's bra and freed her breasts. She covered them with her hands, rubbing the hard nubbins with her palms and felt them respond to her touch. She bucked as Val pulled her skirt down, somehow managing to get it over her legs and feet without losing contact with the other woman. A shapely leg slid between her own spread ones and a firm thigh sawed against the wetness that had left her pantyhose soaked. Without waiting to get the nylon off of either ot them PJ gave a chocked cry and fell onto Val.

The two women rolled back and forth on the bed. Now Val was on top and then PJ. Arms locked one woman to the other. Bodies molded. Kisses were wild. PJ's thigh found Val's junction and both of them ground hard, seeking to bring pleasure to each other.

The passion couldn't last long. PJ broke the last kiss to bury her face in Val's shoulder and smother her cry of release. Val bucked several times and joined her new friend in the sweetness of her own orgasm. Arms fell away from each other and moans were soft. For a moment.

PJ wasn't done. She realized that having gone this far she wanted to experience all of making love to another woman. As soon as she had her breath back she began sliding down Val's slender body, licking and kissing and touching as she went. She explored the other woman's throat and chest; lingered on the softness of her breasts; caused tremors as her lips found the tautness of Val's tummy. Then she was between Val's legs: her hands going under the other woman and cupping her butt.

She closed her moth on the dripping nylon of Val's pantyhose that covered her sex, tasting the nectar that had flowed already. Then her hands caught the hem of the pantyhose and pulled them down Val's legs and over her pointed toes. The two woman had worked their way in their frenzy to the foot of the bed. So PJ knelt on the hotel room floor, spreading Val's legs and burying her face into the other woman.

It took longer this time but it still seemed fleeting before Val locked her hands in PJ's hair, bounced several times on the bed and then gave herself to the no longer inexperienced woman pleasuring her. When PJ looked up with a satisfied smile Val reached down to bring her new lover up to her and kiss her deeply before pushing PJ onto her back.

"My turn," the ad executive whispered with a naughty grin. And it was but it was also PJ's turn to experience another woman going down on her. Finally, satiated, the two women cuddled and fell asleep.

(The Present)

Carefully disentangling herself from Val, PJ sat up on the edge of the bed, having recalled everything now and wondering what in the world happened now. Usually when she awoke in a situation like this, depending on her mood, one of three things would happen. She would either pick up where the previous evening had left off, get up and go home, or go make coffe before taking a shower and biding good day to her date. Was it different with another woman? She didn't know.

The bed creaked. Val knelt behind PJ and put her arms around her.

"PJ?" Val asked in a hesitant tone. "You seem to be acting a bit freaked."

"Well, nothing like this has ever happened before?"

"Never?" asked an astonished Val. "Oh my God."

"Hey," PJ covered Val's arms with her hands and squeezed. "Its not like I didn't enjoy it. I was just surprised."

"No, it wasn't that. I mean, it was, oh gosh..." Val suddenly threw back her head and laughed.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" asked PJ, more amused than upset but curious as to what was going on.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just, you see I did some experimentation in college with my best friend Lauren. But then we graduated and even though we work together its never happened again. We've both been chasing guys and being chased by them. I just figured it was all a phase of some kind. And so it was until a few months ago when my sister and I got a free trip to an Inn in Connecticut. Before the weekend was over I ended up in bed with the woman who owned the place."

Val hesitated, a smile spreading over her face as her eyes got a far-away look for a moment. Then she shook her head and returned to the present.

"The thing is, the whole thing commenced when Lore..., the woman that is, put her hand on my leg. So when you put your hand on my leg, I thought that you were, well..."

PJ's lips twitched. A grin spread across her face. Then she started to laugh, a laugh that Val joined in only moments later. Soon both women were hanging on to each other for support.

"You mean to tell me," gasped PJ as she struggled to control herself.

"Yes," replied Val. "Last night was started by a misunderstanding!"

"Oh GOD!" The two women were nearly in hysterics now. Finally they managed to calm down, although little chuckles broke out whenever their eyes met.

"So exactly what is your schedule for today?" inquired Val as she got up and began to rummage for her clothing.

"I've got interviews at the stadium before the ballgame. Then of course I'll be covering the game itself." PJ hesitated and the blushed a bit. "I, ahhhhh, caught what you said earlier. Did we make a date to go to today's game last night?"

"Well I didn't think of it as a date. At least not at the time you asked if I wanted to go to the game with you. We hadn't got as far as the 'hand on the thigh thingy'."

"Oh," PJ remarked with utter brilliance as she groped for more words.. "Do you still want to go? Post game I'll be doing more interviews and you could meet some cute ball players with me. That is, I mean, if you like guys," PJ found herself floundering.

Val giggled. "I LOVE guys and I'd love to meet some cute ball players."

"Great." The pair discussed how and when they would meet up. Val indicated she was going to head home to her apartment to shower and change clothes and PJ agreed.

"Oh, PJ, when are you going home?"

"Well it's a three game stand so my airline reservation is for Friday evening."

"Good." Val finished dressing, slipped her feet into her heels and stuffed her pantyhose in her purse. "Then we'll have time to see what happens when a misunderstanding isn't the start of something. Something I hope we repeat."

PJ kissed Val. "So do I."

(The End) 


End file.
